


take one

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Destroy Dic(tion) December [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baker Scott McCall, Baking, Challenges, Christmas, Drabble, Family, Gen, Let scott say fuck, Teen Wolf POC Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Something was wrong. “Fuck,” Scott said, because when things went wrong, saying “fuck” was the best thing to do. So he said it again. “Fuck.”





	take one

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “Yule Log,” from the WFN Advent challenge! Also for Lupa_Barnes’ challenge, Destroy Dic(toon) December.
> 
> Also, Square B3 for my [Teen Wolf POC Bingo card](http://morphenomenalbabe.tumblr.com/pocbingo)!

Something was wrong. “Fuck,” Scott said, because when things went wrong, saying “fuck” was the best thing to do. So he said it again. “Fuck.”

His mom walked into the kitchen, frowning. Maybe it was about his language, but she didn’t comment. Instead, she joined him at the counter and poked the Yule Cake, which was crumbling, and not rolling, like it was supposed to. “Forget something?”

Scott looked around and spotted the milk, poured into a measuring cup but not the batter. “Fuck,” he said again.

“Yep.” She broke off a piece to eat. “Take two?”

He sighed. “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on real life lmao. When you make a Yule log cake, the cake has to be spongey enough to roll without breaking. If you forget the milk (which we did) the cake still tastes AMAZING, but you’ll just have a really thin sheet cake, not a beautiful Yule log, because it will just crumble and break when you try to roll it :(


End file.
